


Country

by Birdbitch



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio has sent for him and as such, Benvolio will come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country

There’s a cloying smile at the bottom of Mercutio’s face coupled with heavy lidded eyes and a nod towards the stairwell, and Benvolio, for a moment, forgets that he is in the company of the Prince. It’s a short moment, lasts less than a second, and then Benvolio swallows and, being excused by Mercutio (“Dear Coz, perhaps Benvolio is tired from his long journey away from Verona and seeks refreshment, and we are being poor hosts keeping him from rest,”) is allowed to follow him up the marble staircase. It’s a long walk, but it feels nice to stretch his legs at length after the travel from the city to the country, and besides, the end result is arrival in Mercutio’s room, where an enormous wooden door closes behind them and he finds himself immediately embraced.

“It has been a terrible endeavor here alone with my cousins,” Mercutio whispers, voice quick and hot against Benvolio’s neck. “I sent for you the second we got here—”

“And yet for you it’s been something of an eternity waiting?”

Mercutio pulls back and narrows his eyes. “How awfully apt of you to say that.” He suspects that Benvolio is making fun of him—and he is, a bit, has a chuckle at the edge of his throat and a smiling pulling at the corners of his mouth—but Benvolio shakes his head nonetheless and pulls him back in close from around the waist.

“You do not think it was the same for me?” Benvolio presses his forehead against Mercutio’s and slides a hand along his cheek. “Have you not spent days with only my cousin Romeo for company? He is a good boy, I think, but you have heard him when he gets into his moods and you of all people should know how trying they can be.”

Mercutio purses his lips and stares down between them. “Yes, I daresay Romeo, in his wretched moods of heartache, is most tiresome indeed, even for someone with as much patience as yourself.” He looks up and it’s hard for his eyes not to go cross like this. “But I am not a patient man, Benvolio, and you are trying me.”

“That was never my intention.” With this, a passion moves in Benvolio. He takes Mercutio into his arms and carries him towards the bed. Mercutio surges up the second he’s placed down and pulls Benvolio with him, kisses him deeply and wildly and doesn’t stop squirming under him until he maneuvers so that he is suddenly sitting on Benvolio. He smiles down, hair out of place and mouth bright red.

Benvolio stares up at him and doesn’t know where to start pulling to get him undressed, just that they both need to be naked and pressed against each other now.


End file.
